A microwave oven, which is known as an example of a heating cooker, includes a plurality of heating sources such as oven heating, grill heating, and stream heating, as well as microwave heating. This type of heating cooker selects an appropriate heating source from a plurality of heating sources to heat foods. Accordingly, the heating cooker achieves a wide variety of types of cooking.
However, a complicated operation for setting control details of the selected heating source is required to handle a wide variety of types of cooking.
As a solution to this problem, there has been disclosed a technique which captures an image of a dish by using a camera provided on a microwave oven, and initiates cooking by using a cooking method corresponding to a dish registered beforehand (for example, see PTL 1).
There has been further disclosed a heating cooker that sets a finishing temperature different for each food, and issues video notification about a finishing status (for example, see PTL 2).
According to the technique described in PTL 1, however, images of dishes should be captured and registered beforehand. Accordingly, a user is required to perform a bothersome operation of this registration.
On the other hand, according to the technique described in PTL 2, a user is required to designate a food and set a temperature. More specifically, a user needs to touch a display image to designate a food, and press a temperature increase/decrease button to set a temperature. Accordingly, a user is required to perform a bothersome operation of this setting.